deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crona (Soul Eater)
Crona is an antagonist of the Soul Eater series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Crona VS Carnage (Complete) *Venom Vs. Crona (Complete) *Crona VS Nightmare *Filia vs Crona *Gaara vs Crona *Nui Harime vs Crona Possible Fanon Opponents * Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Akame (Akame ga Kill) * Bankotsu (Inuyasha) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Emperor Z (ToQger) * Link (Legend Of Zelda) * Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk) * Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) Background Not much is known about Crona's past save that Medusa Gorgon used her only child as an experiment by injecting the child with a madness-inducing agent known as Black Blood which contained the melted essence of the Demon Sword Ragnarok. Under the torturous abuse from Medusa, and constant bullying by Ragnarok, Crona was forced live a life of madness as part of the witch's design to have her child assimilate the immortal Asura and become a Kishin. But a chance meeting with Maka Albarn, through they were initially enemies, would played a powerful role in Crona's life. Death Battle Info Displaying an unorthodox style, Crona often uses erratic movements to combat an opponent. Crona's source of offense and defense is the Black Blood running through the child's body, providing a degree of healing. While it makes Crona soul, it improves the child's durability to the point that Maka once claimed hitting Crona with her bare hands felt like punching lead. This makes Crona able to block attacks and near-invulnerable to most slashing attacks. Crona's blood is later enhanced into Mad Blood, allowing the child to subject an opponent in pure madness. * Crona's weapon Ragnarok, once a separate entity, was melted into the Black Blood and became the child's partner by forced symbiosis. Though he would emerge on Crona's back to bully the child, that manifested part of him would transform into a sword for Crona to use. After Crona absorbed enough souls, Ragnarok could transform into a dragon-form like form and Crona gaining wings for flight. Crona's attacks with Black Blood include, Bloody Slicer, Bloody Needle, Bloody Lance, and Bloody Coat. Able to resonate with Ragnarok, Crona also use sound vibration-based attacks like Screech Alpha, Screech Beta, and Screech Gamma. Ragnarok also produces a vibration around his blade form than can damage most weapons that clash with him. * Thorn Vector: Being the child of a witch, Crona can use Vector magic through the properties of black blood. While Rose Thorn Storm is similar to Medusa's Vector Storm, with the addition of a few thorns sprouting roses blooms made of black blood, Crona's Thorn Defense serves as an absolute frontal defense. * Black Clown: An artificial Clown created by Medusa from the Black Blood, he serves an a means to boost Crona's power through Madness fused. Once the child has absorbed the clown, Crona dons two new appendages and uses three Ragnarok blacks to use his usual attacks around with Screech Delta. Feats * Absorbed Asura, later trapping the kishin on the moon after he took control of the child's body. * Damaged the Moon after absorbing Asura. * Defeated Maka and Soul on their first encounter, infecting the latter with Black Blood that would give his partner an advantage in later battles. * Able to keep up with a professional Meister like Stein, Crona later become strong enough to kill two Deathscythes while wiping out an entire city. * Screech Waves are enough to Split a Ship In Half to even higher Masses. Flaws * While the Black Blood is durable, it can be broken by immense physical strength. Crona is also vulnerable to attacks that do internal damage and temporarily disables the Black Blood. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Soul Eater characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Male Category:Female Category:Genderless Category:Swordsmen Category:Japan Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines